How TO Choose
by DeidaraBOMBGOBOOM
Summary: Akane and Yukiko, a pair of twin sisters. Their whole life was a lie. They find out moving to the town of Karakura town that their mother was half way lying their father is dead, but he is just a soul reaper. Long story short, Yukiko and Akane are half soul reaper and powerful at that. Aizen tracks them down and tried to kidnap them. How will they choose?


SOOOOO!? You guys who were reading my Walking Dead fanfic sorry, I will continue it soon. Right now I am going to be writing a Bleach fanfic ^-^ Heheh. Please enjoy, I tried very hard on it!

Its in first **P.O.V**, but it differs back in forth between the Main Oc's!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach! But if I did Ulquiorra would have never died and he would be with Orihime!

* * *

**They **never understood the pain that I was going through...Moving here to thi**s small **town hurt. I didn't want to lose my friends, I loved my last home! It was so peaceful and it made me happy.

Now I have to start all over and I am so not good with people, They attend to agitate me. My sister on the other hand loves this new change. She thinks its a new experince. Sometimes I wonder how we are even related at all!

"Yukiko are you done yet?" The voice of my sister, Akane made me drop the box I was holding.

"Akane really? You know better then to sneek up on me!" I exclaimed, picking up my belongings that fell out of the box. I sighed standing back up and glaring at my sister.

Me and Akane are twins, We don't look like it much. I am about three inches shorter then her, Her hair is onyx black and reaches her midback. Mine on the other hand is snowy white and shoulder length. Back in my hometown our classmates called us Ying and Yang.

Our eyes were a whole different story, This is how people told us apart. Both of our eyes were different color pairs. My left eye is lime green and my right eye is pink. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is turquoise.

Usually thats what people notices about us first, and it makes me upset. "Yeah, but you have to man up sooner or later!" Akane said.

"I choose later. Anyhoo I am almost finished." I said putting the box of my stuff into the closet.

Akane rolled her eyes, "Well hurry it up! I am not going to be late on my first day of school."

I rolled my eyes back at her, "You know if you don't want to be late you should just go ahead without me."

Akane clapped her hands once and kept them pressed together, "But I would rather go with my sister. Is that to much to ask!?" Drama queen...We are wearing the Karakura High school uniform.A grey skirt, A white shirt with a red bow tie, a grey longsleeve blazer, navy blue knee length socks, and brown flats.

I sighed, "Come on let's just get out of here before you drive me insane." I told her and we walked to the apartment door. We were almost there, but out of no where our mom appeared. I swear she has super hearing or something.

"And you two are going where...?" She asked, arching her brown eyebrow at us like she meant business. Akane grinned and started to speak.

"Mom we are going to school remember!?" Akane spoke up. Good cause I wasn't going to do no such thing.

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten today was the day you two were going to your new school." Our mom made us move here because she couldn't get no business in our home town. So we moved to Karakura town to try and start fresh.

Our mom's name is Kyomi and her business is a flower shop, Since she was alittle girl she loved plants. So I guess you can say she is living her dream.

"Mom I will make sure she stays out of trouble. If she does not behave I will kick her around abit!"

I seen my mom smile, "Ok I will not worry much then, don't stay out to late either. If you get lost don't be afraid to ask around!" Our mom was the worry wart, I giggled and nodded my head. Akane grabbed my arm and rushed me out the door.

Before we could even get to the sidewalk infront of the apartment, We bumped into a girl with curves and when I mean curves, I mean curvaceous. I mean she had the package! Her hair is mid back length and a brightly orange. Her eyes are a brownish color.

"Oh hello there! You must be my new neighbors. I'm Orihime. I live next door to you." This girl had the exact uniform we had on. Yes, we shall not get lost!

I grinned so hard I thought my lips might fall off, "I am Yukiko and this is my twin sister Akane. You are correct we are your new neighbors and if you don't mind could we walk with you to the high school?" I asked in hope she would say yes.

Orihime smiled, "I don't mind. I like making new friends!" She exclaimed and we made our way down the appartment steps, onto the sidewalk.

"So what made you guys move here...?" Orihime asked.

"Well my moms flower shop wouldnt get much business. So she decided to move somewhere else and see how it goes then." Akane answered.

Orihime nodded her head, "I am sure she will get good business around here. Everyone loves flowers."

"Well I hope so. I don't want to move anymore!" I exclaimed. We have already been walking 10 minutes and were almost to the school.

"Oh when we get there I will introduce you to my friends. They are all friendly. Oh and don't let Ichigo's expression get to you. Its always like that." Orihime said

'Expression...? What could she possibly mean?' Questions swimmed around in my mind about how the school was going to be like. I hope it goes well.

* * *

REVIEW and FAVORITE! Please be nice and listen to my caps words...Thank chu. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
